Teito Klein
Teito Klein is the main protagonist of the anime and manga series 07-Ghost. He is first introduced as an amnesiac and a former battle sklave who was captured by the Barsburg Empire and was considered to be the military academy's star pupil. It is later revealed that Teito is the son of the late king of Raggs, Weldeschtein Krom Raggs, who was killed when he was a child, thus making him the prince of the Raggs kingdom, his homeland. His mother was King Krom's beloved concubine and unofficial wife, Millea Klein. After the Raggs War, Teito is one of the only three surviving members of the royal family, with the other two being Millea and his uncle, Ayanami. Teito had been entrusted with the Eye of Mikhail, a powerful Eye which holds the God Mikhail, since his childhood to protect him against the death God Verloren, whose body he contains as Pandora's Box. After Teito escaped to the Barsburg Church in order to avoid a treason charge, he has made it his goal to destroy Verloren's body. Along with Frau and the Fyulong reincarnation of his best friend, Mikage, Teito travels across the seven Districts to search for the Cursed Tickets to go to the land of Seele, thus fulfilling the task his uncle and the previous generation of Seven Ghosts were unable to complete: to execute Verloren. Appearance Physical appearance TeitoKleinCharacterSketch.png|Teito's character design. TeitoColour.png|Teito in colour. Teito is a young boy who is 15 years old (current age according to manga). Something commonly commented on is Teito's small stature, and standing at 5 feet 1.421875 inches tall, he is very small for a boy his age and the second smallest recurring character. His face is round and child-like with slightly tanned skin, a small, upturned nose, and a small mouth with full lips. His round face and small stature make him appear many years younger than he is, and other characters assume him to be around the age 11-12 (around the age of someone in elementary school). His build is slight and long-limbed, possibly due to his diet on pills instead of food, and his back is covered in scars from his days as a battle sklave, as well as the standard sklave brand. It seems that Teito is generally considered attractive within the series universe, as he has been said to be cute by several characters, and a couple of noble women at Princess Ouka's birthday ball blushed when he looked their way and called him a 'cutie'. Archangel Mikhail has said that Teito is possibly the most beautiful vessel he has ever possessed. His eyes, which are commonly noted as being his most striking feature, are large, wide and a deep emerald green in colour, though they become a deep red when Mikhail is controlling him. His hair is brown, cropped short and parted down the middle, in a hairstyle similar to his father's. Teito appears to bear a significant resemblance to both of his parents. Queen Vanessa has said that Teito's personality resembles his mother's, and Emperor Wolfram mentioned that Teito's eyes look like those of Krom, the late king of Raggs. Clothing In his first appearance whilst still part of the Barsburg Army, he dons the basic uniform given to all trainee soldiers consisting of a black, or dark blue, thigh-length tunic with long sleeves and a neck-guard. He wears black trousers, knee-length back boots and white gloves, similar to the other military cadets. His uniform has golden trimming on the shoulders, chest, sleeve cuffs and neck-guard. He also wears a gold belt, as well as gold shoulder boards on his right shoulder and a small version of the Barsburg Military insignia over his left shoulder. Subsequent to his escape from the Barsburg Empire, he takes refuge in the church where he is now seen wearing a white robe with the Church symbol on its back. He also has chains on his hands and feet until his fight with Ayanami. After the death of Mikage, he wears the mourning black robe, which is parted white at the back with a flax trim and a mantle overtop; this is accompanied with black trousers and boots. Teito's attire changes once more when he decides to take the Bishop's Apprentice Exam. We now see him in the basic uniform of a Bishop examinee, which consists of a long, white robe down to the ankles, having two slits, going from the bottom of the robe to the hips, at each side of the body, and long, white sleeves with large, dark blue sleeve cuffs. Down the back of the robe is a criss-cross stitching like that of a corset with dark blue thread. A small, white poncho (mid-back length) with a high collar and dark blue around the edges is worn over the robe, and he wears his exam badge at the front of his collar. He also wears dark blue trousers and knee-length brown boots. Another noticeable addition to his appearance is the slave collar that was placed around his neck by Mikage when he was being controlled by Ayanami. This collar is rarely seen now as it is usually covered by the collar of his mantles, which has since been removed. After Teito is kidnapped by Ayanami, a second collar is put on him, with Ayanami as the master. If Teito is away from Ayanami for forty-eight hours, the collar will explode. This collar has yet to be removed. TeitoChildMother.png|Teito as a child and his resemblance to his mother. 453673.jpg|Teito in his military student uniform. TeitoChurchClothes.png|Teito in his church clothes. 453532.jpg|Teito wearing his mourning clothes. Personality As a child, Teito was cheerful and light-hearted, being surrounded by caring servants and a loving family. Later, when the Raggs War broke out, his memories were erased and he was forced to work as a battle sklave, he became much more gloomy and pessimistic, maintaining an air of sadness due to the many turmoils in his life. In the past, Teito would often suddenly break down in tears upon realising he does not have a family, but even though he is still upset with the thought, he has gradually gotten better at keeping his emotions in check. In the manga, Teito is much cooler and has learnt to deal with the bullying by ignoring the people around him. This, and his sparse show of emotion often makes him out to be cold, and it could be that sometime during his childhood he realised that tears will not get him anywhere so he has stopped showing them. However, the cadets at the academy mistook his ignorance for a feeling of superiority because of Miroku's treatment, and this in turn lead to more cruel remarks aimed at Teito. Possibly as a result of the bullying, Teito has a hard time making friends and is often suspicious of the motives of those around him, such as when he wondered why those at the Church were showing him kindness. Despite his wariness around strangers, Teito is much softer towards those he likes, especially Mikage, and Chairman Miroku once said that Teito's compassion is his greatest 'weakness', despite all the hardships he has gone through. Frau has said that Teito is kind. During the Bishop exam, the many trials he overcomes reveal other abilities Teito possesses. One in particular is his high drive for success due to him feeling responsible for the deaths of the precious people in his life and striving to pay them back whatever the cost. Whenever Teito starts to feel weary, a simple thought of Mikage, Krom, Fea and even Frau will usually boost his determination to continue on, in turn rekindling Teito's usual vigor. He has been shown to be fearless.1 The final room in the bishop exam was a fight against Ayanami, where he had to overcome his darkness and acknowledge Mikhail's role within him. Teito has been shown to care deeply for his friends. Teito's personality in the anime is notably different to that of the manga. In the anime, he is much colder, and much less likely to smile at others. He is also much more self-involved, spending more time reflecting on his problems in the anime than in the manga. An example being when Mikage tells Teito his wish to protect his family, in the manga Teito smiles and looks pleased for Mikage, however, in the anime Teito becomes gloomy and thinks about his own family. In the anime, Teito is also much more aggressive, and more prone to violence, and he is much more likely to shout at other people. During the course of the manga, as his memories return and his understanding of his situation and other people deepen, he displays kindness more openly rather than a distant front and keeps his personality even when his memories are wiped again when he is kidnapped by Ayanami. In the manga, he has a feisty and somewhat hot-tempered personality, particularly where Frau and Karu are involved. Karu, the last reincarnation of Ea, comments upon Teito's courage when they first meet, while Teito is still a child (chapter 68). Due to his stubbornness, Teito is often reluctant to ask for help when he needs it, as he doesn't want to burden others with his problems. Abilities and Attributes Zaiphon Teito's abilities stem from his aptitude to harness Zaiphon. With his Zaiphon he has displayed numerous abilities that he is able to execute. Attacking Zaiphon: At the academy, Teito displayed tremendous skill with a Zaiphon that went unchallenged by the other students. He eventually went on to graduate at the top of his class.Katsuragi tells Teito he was the top of his class in Kapitel ? Among being able to perform standard Zaiphon based attacks, he has demonstrated the ability to subdue his opponents at an early age, as shown when a criminal tried to kill him and other examinees as part of their Barsburg examination. He has also shown the ability to create a shield that he uses to protect himself (or others) from external attacks, that is sturdy enough to defend himself from an attacker much more powerful than himself.In Kapitel 1, Teito is able to defend himself from Ayanami: the most powerful Warsfeil in the Black Hawks. Teito has displayed the ability to soar through the air using his zaiphon,Shown in Episode 5 whilst Teito is chasing a fleeing airborne Kor victim. but this has been seen in the anime only. Baculus: Teito has also proven to have good skill with the Baculus as he is seen to be able to use it quite well when engaged in combat. In one incident during a training session, he exceeds the Zaiphon limit for the Baculus when advised by Assistant Archbishop Bastien to try operating it whilst filling his heart with thoughts of Mikage. Agility He is seen to be very agile, after avoiding an attack from a monster as part of one of the trials of the exam. Teito is an excellent runner, stating that he was the fastest student in military school. Castor's training helps to further improve this ability. Balance He proved to be quite steady, able to walk a tightrope hanging over a deep pit without any trace of fear in his movement. Stealth It is mentioned by both Hakuren and Seilan that Teito seemed to have no presence, perhaps from the training he had as a sklave. Strength Despite his small size, Teito is very strong. He's able to attack and subdue opponents larger than himself, and easily breaks the arm of a monster he has to fight for the military's graduation exam. References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Main characters Category:Church members Category:Protagonists Category:Begleiter Category:Human Category:Royalty Category:Alive Category:Military members Category:Slaves